


Christmas Decoy

by Witchtomez



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Glib remarks about impregnation, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fight for dominance, mc is a vague oc, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: This gift would be kept secret until Christmas--of this, Yoosung was determined.Even if that meant becoming a decoy upon discovery.





	Christmas Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> To thirsty Yoosung fans everywhere, but especially in the server--merry christmas.

 

Steam permeated the air, obscuring the mirrors and weighing heavily.

Perfect for a little cover.

Tiptoeing in to the bathroom as the water splattered against tile, Yoosung stealthily made his way into the closet with his bounty; shutting the closet door behind him, the young husband carefully fished out his purchase and searched for the tag. In hindsight, Yoosung knew he should have just taken a quick picture of the label to confirm he had bought the right size; but after so long of only being able to use one eye to strain against the screen of his old phone, it had become habit to simply compare both items physically.

It didn’t do well for keeping a gift secret though.

Setting the parcel on a shelf, Yoosung was relieved to see he hadn’t damaged the ornate hairpin that had caught his wife’s eye months before…though she’d denied it once spotting the price tag. However, when Yoosung went back for it, he knew it was worth the cost: Delicate silk, hand dyed and folded into perfect petals with small crystals hanging from small, trailing chains; there was no question to him that it belonged on her tresses in time for the next Christmas fundraiser.

Yet while he knew she would look enchanting, some of Yoosung’s more immature habits were harder to leave in the past…

Still…the lingerie _did_ match the hairpin very well; delicate gold details at the edge of smooth black silk—right down to the cluster of tiny crystals chained to the small ring connecting the waistband! While everyone would be able to marvel at his wife’s stunning beauty accented by the silk peony…only _he_ would be allowed to see this full set if he presented this properly—but first, he had to be sure of the size.

Thankfully, the top was accurate to band and cup size; replacing the garment back into the tissue paper nest, he was just about to compare the panties until he realized…

 

_—the sound of running water had stopped._

 

Worse yet, there was a hand on the knob—Yoosung quickly shoved the gift behind a stack of towels, but...it was too late for him to replace the panties he had been using as reference.

“Yoosung…dear…we’ve been married for almost five years; I would hope there’s nothing my panties can give you that I won’t do better…”

Covering his face with a mortified groan, he shoved the garment back in its cubby and slumped against the shelves in defeat as his wife giggled in the closet doorframe. Face burning; he urged his mind to think of some valid explanation to give—anything to dissuade the notion that he would do something so creepy even though he was technically still going through her undergarments—but it was for a gift! As her husband!

But nothing came—except her hand reaching around him for a towel—!

With a startled yelp that immediately pricked at his guilt, Yoosung held her still by her wrists only to realize she was cool to the touch and slightly shivering…

 

…and very, _very naked_ as rapidly cooling water droplets rolled over her curves and settled into the dips and valleys of smooth, somewhat bronze skin.

 

It was honestly a nice break from his previous panic, but he had. To. Focus!

 

“Yoosung, what—? I forgot to grab a towel, I need one—“

Mustering up his best playful pout, he struggled to override his conscience.

“Mm, nope! No towel for the mean wife who accuses her husband of something so shameless!”

Her sulking frown was quite genuine.

“Oh come on, I know you were just probably picking it up after it fell out or something,’ rolling her eyes, she then moved in close so that his clothes absorbed some of the water on her side, ‘…are you _really_ going to make me catch my death of hypothermia over a little harmless joke….?’

Feeling his throat dry up, Yoosung attempted to swallow the lump that had taken residence there; the innocent act was very convincing, even with enough years to know she was _anything but_.

 

_‘Stay strong, Yoosung! For the sake of Christmas, be strong!’_

 

Forcing air through his nostrils, the blonde narrowed his eyes, reaching behind him without breaking eye contact.

But instead of pulling out a full size towel like she needed, Yoosung was dismayed to find he had only extracted a washcloth for his effort. Holding it between them, he tried very hard to keep his face straight enough to insist that his error was intentional while she regarded the bit of cloth with a flat, unamused expression.

“Yoosung, enough games; I’m freezing here, just look at my skin!”

But he was already looking, losing count of the goosebumps that textured her skin; despite his parched throat, Yoosung was a bit embarrassed to admit his mouth began to salivate as he let his eyes follow the journey of a particular droplet as it glided over her skin and dangled precariously from one of her bewitchingly pert nipples…

_“God… I’m every bit the pervert she was only joking about! I’ve got to keep on track, but…’_

Laying the washcloth just above the curve of her bust, Yoosung had already guided the cloth over her side as his other hand tilted her chin up so that her pouting lips angled perfectly into his own.

 

“Then come here and let me take care of you, honey…”

 

The sharp intake of her breath was even tastier than the stray beads of water lapped up from her lips and frigid skin; while his other hand made a good show of drying her back and neck before finally going over her arms, Yoosung concerned himself with putting heat back into her trembling form. Where the washrag missed _(avoided_ ) the droplets down her front, Yoosung was quick to lap up the moisture collected along her throat…

 

…along the inside of her collarbones—

 

“Mmph! Yoo…su—mmm…”

 

—above, around, under and between each breast…he lingered there longer than necessary, but she certainly didn’t seem to mind as she fell back alongside the doorframe barely holding her moans in behind her hand. Looking up at her face, Yoosung smiled to see the rosy flush left in the trails he made along her skin had bloomed across her cheeks.

Letting her finally catch her breath, Yoosung caught the fiery look in her narrowed eyes as she bit her lip and fixed him with an expectant look tinged with curiosity.

Taking it as his cue, he pressed his lips to her abdomen and continued harvesting, drinking from the tiny pool formed in her belly button until she squealed and smacked his shoulders; nipping at the skin of her navel, the squealing morphed quickly into high-pitched whines that grew louder as he dipped his tongue into the crease of skin where her thighs joined her torso.

Yoosung leaned back, breathing hoarsely. Head swimming, his fingers hooked into the knot of his festive bowtie, undoing it and the first 3 buttons of his shirt. For a moment, Yoosung chastised himself for keeping his work clothes on this long but there had been a sense of urgency to…why had he done this again?

 

_‘OH! The gift! She can’t find that—god, I can’t believe I almost forgot—‘_

 

Eyes popping open, Yoosung suddenly remembered _exactly_ why he had been so reckless: she lay against the wall in front of him, knees quivering slightly with each shuddering breath she took.

In his haste to keep her from discovering the parcel, Yoosung also realized that the closet lights had been on the whole time and he could see every intimate detail…they usually opted for no lights to avoid any surprise of self-consciousness, but judging from the slightly inebriated glow within her eyes, Yoosung sensed it was not to be an issue this time.

 

“…My legs are still wet.”

Humming in consideration, Yoosung dragged his eyes back down over her form—though he lingered at the bit of her body at his current eye level; he swallowed thickly and eventually lowered his gaze to spot the errant rivulets that had fallen down her thighs and calves. With his head lowered, she couldn’t see the smirk that lit up his face as an idea sparked his imagination.

Wrapping an arm around her knees, Yoosung placed a firm kiss on her belly that made her yelp and bend over to push him away—which gave him perfect leverage to lift his bride over his shoulder and walk over to the shelf of folded sweaters to set her down again. Falling back to his knees, Yoosung dragged the washcloth over the back of one leg before guiding it over his shoulder and moving his hand to the outside, coaxing the muscles to relax as he wiped the cool drops away. Once he finished with her right, he picked up her left foot and perched it over his right shoulder to give it the same treatment until the moisture was dried from the outside of both legs.

However, once he passed the cloth over the inside of her calves, Yoosung tossed the rag over his shoulder. Having his prey seated at the edge of the shallow shelf gave him the advantage as he placed his hands on the underside of her thighs, squeezing them firmly before lifting her knees until they settled over his shoulders.

There was a sharp intake of breath; Yoosung looked up, startled from his trance.

“Are you ok?”

Wincing, the woman gripped the edge of the board to steady herself as she scooped her hair from where it had been plastered to her back.

“I’m ok, but my hair is still wet and the wall is cold…I think my butt takes up too much space to stay up here comfortably…” she grimaced, frowning at her hips.

 

_‘Oh no, I can’t have this…’_

Sliding his hands up to cover the maligned body parts from her overcritical gaze, he let his fingers reach around and cleave into the plush flesh pleasingly before tracing back up her sides, over her shoulders until he could hold her wrists.

 

“Dear, this is only a half-shelf, it’s my fault for putting you up here—but don’t worry,’—placing her hands to the coat rack above them, Yoosung returned his fingers to her thighs and dragged them tighter around his shoulders.

‘—I’m almost done.”

Kissing away the few remaining traces of water above the inside of her knees, Yoosung moved higher and higher until his tongue swept the inside of her mid-thigh and collected moisture that had _not_ come from the shower. Reveling in the taste, a grin gradually overtook his mouth; darting his eyes upward, Yoosung made sure her grip on the rod was strong.

Then he scooped a buttock in each palm and brought her up to his waiting mouth, licking away the arousal from her thighs and following them to the source. Languidly running his tongue around both sides, Yoosung bathed his ears in her soft cries before parting the folds and finally indulging in a long drink. Feeling her heels dig into his shoulder blades, he prodded his tongue at her entrance; testing the strength until fatigue set in, Yoosung relented when her pelvic muscles clenched at the intrusion and forced him back out.

 

Chuckling softly at his defeat, he felt her body jump at the warm breath ghosting over her sensitive mound. Peeking up, Yoosung was gifted with the sight of her beautiful body, breasts swaying with each heavy breath. The damp hair that had been drawn over her shoulder had fallen and framed her flesh like an attractive embellishment; Yoosung had never been more grateful for the success of his corneal transplant.

 

While his tongue sought recovery, he returned his focus to the tender flesh before him, kissing it firmly and humming in approval as a new octave of moans filled the moderately sized closet. It wasn’t until he paused over the skin containing the clitoris, sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue flick softly in between, that he heard a sharp cry from above and felt her body shift.

Pulling back to come up for air, Yoosung found his wife arching her back as she clung to the rack desperately before coming down in violent tremors. Entranced by the vision, Yoosung inhaled deeply and repeated the movement, intensifying the pressure of his tongue as it ran slowly over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves as he applied suction—his efforts yielded an even more intense reaction as she threw her head back, choking on a strangled sob. Intuitively, he brought his hands closer to her thighs, drawing his thumbs inward to gently prize her folds apart. Releasing the hood of skin from his mouth, Yoosung leaned back just enough to watch her come down again with another bout of shivering and muffled whimpering.

Returning his attention, Yoosung was amused to see that the reddened nub now poked from beneath the sheath of skin and sat like a shining bead that he couldn’t help but find cute. Without warning, he pressed another kiss to the swollen pearl while his fingers worked their way in between the slick folds, teasing at her entrance and increasing the volume of her restrained mewling. Within thirty seconds, she began huffing in frustration.

Meeting her glare with a soft smile, Yoosung gave the flesh another tender kiss before letting his middle digit finally enter her; the wooden rod began creaking once more as her grip threatened its integrity.

“Yoosung—!” she inhaled abruptly, inner muscles clenching around his finger as it waved and pressed inside, seeking the spot he had long since become intimate with for years upon discovery. Taking his other hand, he let his palm drift over her lower abdomen until his thumb was just above the skin surrounding her clit.

 

“Don’t worry, Honey. Now that I’ve dried you off, I’ll warm you up next!”

Kissing the section of pubic line between his palm and her core, Yoosung then dug in gently with his thumb and tugged upward, pulling the skin around the swollen mound taut and flicked his tongue over it. The pressure around his encased finger began to increase as he hooked the first knuckle and pressed the backside of her navel, eliciting high pitched gasping with every synchronized stroke of his tongue and digit—then he added another, pausing to stretch the inner muscles until they acquiesced to the intrusion.

By the time he had resumed his set rhythm, Yoosung was relieved that the full closet worked well as insulation; her cries had become moaning screams and keening wails that were thankfully absorbed by their clothes and his ears.

But along with insulating against the noise, it was now becoming unbearably warm for him. Taking his hand from her belly, Yoosung worked open the rest of his shirt, pulling the fabric away from his overheated skin. Chancing a glance upward, the young husband was nearly spellbound as he watched her bounce with every thrust of his hand, straining her calves against his back to drive her hips downward and coating his hand with her fluids. Without looking away, he undid his belt buckle and the buttons securing the pants around his waist.

There was a guttural cry as she brought her head forward, panting raggedly. Not breaking his pace despite the growing exhaustion in his hand, Yoosung looked his wife in the eyes, reaching up to thumb away the tears that had fallen.

“Yoosung Kim! You horrible tease!”—her legs locked and he began to shudder with anticipation, increasing his speed until she snarled, crying out. Catching her gaze with mock innocence, he smiled as her eyes went glassy; bringing his lips to her clit once again, he blew gently then drew the hood back into his mouth and slurped at the electrified flesh, circling and rubbing until—

 

“You frustrat—ahhH! Haah!! _I’m coming_! **I’M COM** —!”

 

Shrieking wildly, her head fell back and pressed against the wall as she arched her spine to a nearly painful degree—then finally she snapped forward, hanging loosely from the rod and panting with extreme exhaustion. Removing his fingers carefully once her vice grip had relaxed, Yoosung cleaned his reward off his palm and wiped off the excess while undoing his zipper with the other.

Truthfully he had noticed the pain long before he had relocated to a different part of the closet, but as he looked down to find his tip messily poking through the waistband of his boxers, Yoosung understood that he had perhaps strained his limits. Shoving the elastic down past his hips, he began digging in his pockets for the condom…until he realized he had forgotten to replace the one used last before the holiday season picked up speed as there had been no need; once the weather had moved into the wet and cold phase, they had turned to nesting in for their dates until the ground had dried up a bit.

Swallowing his own frustration, Yoosung looked up to a pair of eyes staring him down hungrily.

 

“Um…just hold on for a little bit, dear. I need to—“

With strength he wasn’t aware she still had, Yoosung found himself trapped in her thighs.

 

“H-honey…?”

 

“I’m not warm enough yet.”

 

Hearing the gravelly quality in her voice accompanied by the cool caress of her fingers along his hairline, Yoosung felt much like he had now become the prey…but surrender didn’t seem like a terrible option now that he had effectively taken her focus off of the towels hiding the secret gift.

Still…he made an effort to gently pry her legs from around him.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to get the uh…the—“

She pulled him back and lifted her hips from the shelf, balancing her weight between the bar and his shoulder as she lowered herself halfway over his shaft. Now Yoosung was hissing and groaning at the long awaited friction—but he forced himself to grip her hips to prevent movement until he could think.

Leaning her full weight into his arms, she secured his neck and shoulders in her embrace, taking advantage to kiss him deep enough to send tremors through to his hands as they squeezed the flesh.

 

“It’ll be ok for the next few days—so please, _husband_ …don’t keep your wife cold, hm?”

 

Yoosung wanted to protest more, but the sensation was so much more sensitive to his already compromised anatomy. Forcing air through his nose, he attempted to calm his mind enough to speak.

“You’re sure? Are we prepared in case you’re a bit off…?” he grunted softly, sliding his hands around to cross behind her rear. Touching her forehead to his, his wife smiled.

“I checked my cycle tracker…but even if I were somehow wrong, we were discussing kids someday, weren’t we— _ahmmff_!”

Rubbing his fingers apologetically over the skin he had accidentally scraped too hard, Yoosung laughed hoarsely.

 

“And you said I was glib! We should only have a baby when we’re sure and trying for it—do you know how backed up I— ** _hahh_**! Honey, you’re— _ah_!”

 

He fell forward, leaning them both against the wall as his legs shook from the sudden clenching around his member.

“Mm, love, that’s not the thing to tell me if you’re trying to dissuade me…’ she laughed, blowing his bangs from her face.

‘Now, Yoosung—will you warm me up, or will you make me do it myself?”

 

Yoosung stilled as the pressure around his erection began to gradually tighten; a control she had that always fascinated him briefly before overwhelming him entirely. This time would be no different.

 

Curling his fingers around her ass, Yoosung laid his head on her shoulder and inhaled deeply—then buried himself to the hilt in the silky heat. Biting back groans, he focused all his effort into pinning his wife securely to the wall as he thrust his hips at an angle that would allow her to sheath his base with each descent. The true struggle was not being overstimulated by everything else she offered freely.

Namely the slightly ticklish sensation of her nipples brushing against his chest with each bounce, or the delighted squeals and whimpers when he hit a particularly good spot—or the bite of her nails as they clawed at his shoulders—

 

Yoosung sighed in resignation, knowing he was doomed. Pressing his weight against her chest, he hoisted her impressively long legs over his elbows and began driving mercilessly into her, unable to deny his body any longer. Sweat began to bead and roll down their bodies as the full closet absorbed their cries. Tension began to coil within, and Yoosung felt a twinge of disappointment; while her muscles fluttered pleasantly around his cock, it wasn’t like the usual telltale sign of her orgasms.

Sensing his frustration, the woman interrupted his brooding with a soft kiss to his lips.

“I got my release; now give me yours, please.”

A grateful whimper fell past his lips and soon the closet contained the sounds of their rising voices as skin slapped against skin rapidly until—

“Haaahhh—honey, it’s! I’m com—hnngh--guoh!”

Clutching her smaller frame to him, Yoosung emptied everything he had with a strangled yell until his brain went fuzzy; they both sagged against the wall and sank to the floor in contented relief, panting wearily. When she began to quake around him, Yoosung bit his lip and looked up in alarm only to see his wife giggling with her arm thrown over her eyes.

 

“What’s so funny…?” Yoosung smiled, stroking her hair from her face.

 

“I’m warm—but now I need to bathe all over again!”

 

Realizing she was right, Yoosung slapped a palm to his forehead and gave an apologetic smile.

“Aahh, sorry…I’ll join you then, hm? It’s been a while since I got to wash your back, right?”

Grunting in exertion, they pushed themselves up from the ground along the wall and Yoosung carried her back to the bathtub where she dismounted carefully; Yoosung looked away he saw a bit of his release crawl down her thighs once he removed himself, flushing in embarrassment as he twitched despite being at half-mast. With a suggestive wink, the woman stretched and turned on the water, washing the mess away before filling the tub.

 

“Alright, you get the towels and I’ll get this bath made up. Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes, which should give you just enough time to hide whatever it is you’re hiding in there.”

Blanching, Yoosung whirled around in horror.

“Eh—ah!? You mean you--!?”

As water crawled over her thighs, she leaned back and waved off his alarm reassuringly.

“Come on, love—lying isn’t your strong suit. I didn’t see anything, but I didn’t have to in order to tell you’re trying to hide something. Just go handle that and then come in here.”

Yanking the towels from the closet, he shoved the gift into a non-descript box at the back of the closet and moved it to another room before returning to the bathroom with a half-hearted sulk...that melted away as he saw the suds decorating her form.

“…You’re such a naughty wife,” he huffed, settling into the deep tub with a satisfied groan. Sliding up his front, she settled comfortably into his arms and grinned shamelessly.

“It’s my pleasure—lucky for you that my curiosity can be bribed, isn’t it?”

Narrowing his eyes, Yoosung dotted her nose with a cluster of bubbles and kissed her forehead as she snickered impishly. He wanted to be annoyed, but her humor merely made him want to try harder to completely surprise her next time.

And in a way, Yoosung felt this ongoing game was a gift in itself.

 

 


End file.
